Coeurs dans la neige
by MeliChan
Summary: Ceci est une traduction de fic anglaise. Draco et Hermione sont les seuls à rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances d'hiver. Ils sont contraints de partager le dortoir de Griffondor. *Chapitre 4*
1. Un Serpentard à Griffondor

Coucou everybody ! Je m'appelle MéliChan et j'ai décidée de me spécialiser sur ce site en traduction. En général, je m'est un peu de temps à choisir la fic que je vais traduire. Mais je la prend en fonction de ses rewieus. Celle-ci à eu pas mal de succès en anglais. Elle a dépassé les 250 rewieus ! J'espère que ce sera idem en français.

**Auteur : **Ravyn Nyte

**Traductrice : **Mélanie Chan (moi !)

**Titre original : **Hearts in the Snow

**Titre traduit : **Coeurs dans la neige

**Nombre de chapitres actuels : **20

----------------------------

**Pairing : **Draco/Hermione

**Rainting : **PG-13

**Disclamer : **Rien n'est à moi. L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et la fic est à Ravyn Nyte ! Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice !

Il y a parfois des choses entre parenthèses genre (avis perso de l'auteur). Ce sont des petits commentaires que l'auteur à rajouté personellement. Je ne peux donc pas les traduires.

----------------------------

*20 Décembre*

Draco se réveilla, il faisait un froid glacial. Il regarda par la fenêtre, il devait être très tôt, le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé. Le jeune garçon passait ses dernières vacances d'hiver dans le dortoir de Poudlard.

Tout le monde était rentré chez soit pour les vacances de Noël. Il était le seul à rester. Même Potter était parti chez les Weasleys.

Mais les Malefoy, avaient refusés que leur fils rentre cette année. Non, ils partaient en vacance, et ne voulaient pas les passer avec un garçon de quinze ans. Draco enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller.

Il s'habilla un peu plus chaudement que d'habitude. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre. Il avait neigé cette nuit et dehors l'herbe était entièrement recouverte d'un tapis blanc. 

Après avoir prit sa douche et s'être habillé, il courrut dans la salle commune pour voir ceux qui restaient et dire au revoir à ses amis. (expression anglaise stupide à traduire en français)

Craby et Goyle marchaient dans sa direction : « On s'en va. » Ils avaient dit ça en même temps et en voulant se retourner, se bousculèrent et tombèrent. 

Draco eut juste le temps de s'éloigner. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait à trainer avec ces deux imbéciles ? 

Il se rendit ensuite à la grande salle pour voir le menu du petit déjeuner. Tout le monde mangeait très vite pour avoir une bonne place dans le train puisqu'ils devait partirent environ dans une heure et demie.

Draco prit des œufs sur le plat et des toasts. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers les élèves qui regardaient partout autour d'eux et qui sortaient de la Grande Salle en courrant  pour arriver à temps sur le quai du Poudlard Express. Il vit la Sang de Bourbe dans la mêlée qui tenait à la main un parchemin contenant sans doutes un message. Harry et Ron commencèrent à lui parler mais elle hocha négativement la tête avant de leur murmurer quelque chose. (commentaire de l'auteur)

Elle soupira, ramassa sa valise et se rendit à la table des professeur pour aller dire quelque chose à Mcgonagall. Le professeur acquiésa et la jeune fille quitta la table. 

Il vit ensuite Hermione se diriger vers la tour de Griffondor mais Draco ne chercha pas à comprendre pourquoi.

* Point de vue d'Hermione*

- Allez Mione, viens avec nous cette année, dit Ron, ça sera chouette. 

- Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle voulait que je reste ici pour les vacances. Depuis qu'elle a lut la Gazette des sorciers, elle s'inquiète pour moi. Elle dit qu'à présent Poudlard est le seul lieu vraiment sur, répondit Hermione

- Peut-être, mais la seule personne qui reste ici à part toi est Malefoy, rétorqua Harry

- Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille rester avec moi ! dit-elle en hochant la tête

- Tu devrais en parler à MCgonagall, dit Ron en regardant sa montre. On ferait mieux d'y aller Harry, le train va bientôt arriver.

Hermione et les deux garçons se dirent au revoir et partirent chacun de leur côté. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. 

- Professeur ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut devant la directrice adjointe, ma mère veut que je reste ici pendant les vacances.

Sur ce, elle donna la lettre au professeur.

- C'est très bien Miss Granger, elle la regarda dans les yeux après avoir lu le parchemin, vos parents ont prit une sage décision. Vous pouvez allez défaire vos affaires maintenant.

Hermione sortie de la Grande Salle mais pas avant d'avoir déchiffé l'expression du visage de Malefoy.

* Même jour, salle commune de Griffondor*

Hermione commençait à trouver que c'était plutôt cool d'avoir le dortoir de Griffondor pour elle toute seule. Elle pourrait lire et étudier quand bon lui semblerait et ce, sans être interomput. 

Mais interromput, elle le fut car Mcgonagall entra dans la pièce à la seconde qui suivie. Hermione regarda le livre qu'elle s'apprêtait à lire.

- Puisque vous et Mr Malefoy êtes les seuls à rester à l'école, le professeur Dumbledore aimerait vous parler. 

Elle hocha la tête en direction de la porte.

Hermione se leva et posa son livre. Elle passa par le portrait et sortit avec Mcgonagall qui la suivait.

Elle marchèrent jusqu'au bureau du directeur et attendirent devant la porte que Malefoy et Rogue se montre dans l'encadrement de celle-ci.

Draco lança un regard noir à Hermione lorsqu'il la vit. La concernée l'ignora et tourna la tête.

- Crème Canary. (avis perso de l'auteur) dit Rogue à la statue.

La gargouille s'effaça pour laisser place à un escalier qui menait directement chez Dumbledore. Ils montèrent les marches pour arriver juste devant la porte un peu après.

Mcgonagall frappa à la porte et Dumbledore leurs répondit qu'ils pouvaient entrer.

Tous entrèrent. A l'intérieur il y avait des livres entassés dans des étagères, un phoenix qui dormait sur son perchoir, des objets magiques de toutes formes et des tableaux qui représentaient les anciens directeurs se parlant entre eux. Grâce à tout ça, la salle circulaire parraissait grande.

- Ho Mr Malefoy, Miss Granger. Comme je suis heureux de vous voir. Merci de me les avoir amener, dit-il en direction des deux professeurs.

A présent, il n'y avait plus que Dumbledore, Draco, Hermione et Fumseck dans la salle. Le garçon jeta un regard en coin à Hermione.

- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, dit Dumbledore qui était retourné s'asseoir derrière son bureau. 

Hermione, elle, fut un peu réticente de devoir s'asseoir à côté de Malefoy. Aussi, elle préféra prendre sa baguette. 

- Bien, puisque vous êtes les seuls à rester pour les vacances à Poudlard, j'ai décidé que vous pourriez partager le même dortoir. Cela donnera aux elfes de maisons moins de travail à faire. Et puisque je sais que vous ne serez pas d'accord à l'idée d'être dans le même dortoir, je déciderais pour vous, reprit le directeur en sortant sa baguette.

Il la pointa au dessus d'eux, mumura quelque chose, et le grand lion de Griffondor apparut.

- Zut, dit Draco qui commençait à avoir du mal à respirer tandis qu'Hermione, elle se sentait soudainement malade.

Ils allaient devoir partager le dortoir de Griffondor !

- Je ne dois pas lui parler, pensa Hermione, elle devait absolument retourner à la tour de Griffondor, je ne dois même pas le regarder. Il n'a rien d'extraordinaire.

Le portrait bougea, et elle retourna prendre son livre. Une heure et demie après, elle entendit le tableau pivoter et Draco entra.

- Bon, dit-il, Je vais où maintenant ?

Elle montra le troisième escalier que Dumbledore avait fait il était écrit '' visiteurs''. Hermione n'écouta pas ce que disait Malefoy. Elle reprit sa lecture et Draco monta en jurant tout au long du chemin..

*Même jour, déjeuner*

- Passe-moi le beurre silteplait, demanda Dumbledore à Hermione.

Ils mangeaient tous à la même table puiqu'il ne voyait pas l'utilité de manger à des tables séparées. Hermione le lui passa mais pas avant d'en avoir mit sur sa tartine de confiture.

Hermione soupira en voyant Malefoy se moquer davantage que les autres fois. Draco la regarda alors qu'elle utilisai la magie pour se nettoyer le visage.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui te fais rire Malefoy, rétorqua Hermione en lui jetant un regard noir, si ma mémoire est bonne, TU viens de renverser ton jus de citrouille il y a même pas cinq minutes.

- Ferme-la Grannger, répliqua le blondinet en grognant, tout est de ta faute. Tu l'a poussé.

La discussion fut close. Dumbledore ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ce qu'il se passait. Mcgonagall hocha la tête puis la posa dans ses mains.

- Tu n'est qu'une fouine Malefoy, s'écria Hermione, une horrible fouine blanche.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Sang de Bourbe, répliqua-t-il

Dumbledore, quant à lui, avait sursauté à l'entente du mot ''Sang de bourbe''. 

- Ca suffit vous deux ! cria le directeur. Et quant à vous Mr Malefoy veuillez avoir l'obligeance de ne plus jamais prononcer ce mot à Poudlard.

- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser…., répondit Malefoy

- Miss Granger je pense également qu'il serait sage pour vous aussi de quitter cette table, dit Dumbledore d'un ton sec.

- Oui professeur.

Elle retourna dans la salle commune, mais pas avant d'avoir jeté sur la robe de Draco un sort qui le ferait tomber sur le côté.

*La nuit*

Draco resta éveillé cette nuit-là, il se demandait comment il faisait pour que tous ses destins soient si cruels avec lui. 

- Premièrement, je ne peux pas rentrer à la maison, pensa-t-il, ensuite c'est la seule personee qui reste ici, et pour finir, il faut que je partage une salle commune avec elle ! Les destins doivent me detester.

Comme il savait parfaitement qu'il ne dormirait pas de si tôt, il sorti sa guitar d'un coin qu'il gardait secret. 

Il descendit dans la salle commune, et s'assit devant la cheminée. Il adorait sa guitare. C'était la seule chose qu'il aimait en ce moment.

Il trouva les notes qu'il voulait, et commença à jouer un slow. Une chanson qu'il avait apprie quand il avait trois ans.

_"Hey dad I'm writing to you.not to tell you that I still hate you .just to ask how you feel..And how we fell apart and how this fell apart.are you happy out there in this great wide world.do you think about you sons.do you miss your little girl.when you lay your head down, how do you sleep at night.." __(by _'Emotionless' Good Charlotte)__

_Hey papa je t'écris... pas pour te dire que je te deteste, juste pour te demander comment tu vas... Et comment nous étions distants de quelle distance…es-tu satisfait de ce monde vide…que penses-tu de ces paroles…est-ce que ta petite fille te manque…quand tu avais ta tête inclinée…comment fais-tu pour dormir cette nuit._

_ *_Point de vue d'Hermione*

Hermione était elle aussi éveillée mais à cause du bruit. Elle réféchissait pour écouter ce qu'il se passait.

Elle entendait le bruit d'une guitare et une chanson qui l'accompagnait. Et ce qu'elle pouvait entendre ressemblait à une chanson triste.

Qui pouvait chanter de telles paroles ? Elle n'en savait rien. Sans doutre quelqu'un de déprimé qui détestait son père. (commentaire de l'auteur)

Elle descendie les escaliers et trouva le meilleur endroit pour écouter la chanson.

_"Your not ready for the world outside.you keep pretending, but you just can't hide.I know that I said that I would be standing by your side.but I..Your paths unbeaten, and it's all up hill.And you can meet it, but you never will.And I'm the reason that your standing still.But I.."___

_Tu n'es pas prêtes pour le monde extérieur. Tu peux le prétendre mais tu ne peux pas te cacher. Je sais que je t'ai dit que je resterai, mais je... Tes chemins sont invincibles et sont tous des collines. Et tu peux les rencontrer, mais ça  ne se fera jamais. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle je reste Mais je… (tiré de Buffy épisode musicale)_

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil vers la pièce pour voir Draco qui lui tournait le dos. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. Draco ? Lui, chanter ?

Elle remonta les escaliers sans faire de bruit. Elle retourna dans son lit pour repenser à ce qu'elle venait de voir.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Wow il a une super voix, pensa-t-elle, il était vachement sexy comme ça devant la cheminée en feu. 

Soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de dire qu'elle trouvait Malefoy sexy ! Mais elle était tellement fatiguée, qu'elle l'oublia. La dernière chose dont elle se souvint avant de sombrer dans le sommail, fut Draco…

-----------------------------------------

Le chapitre 1 est terminé ! J'espère que le début vous a plut. Ah oui au fait, ne me demander pas ce qu'il va se passer, je ne le sais qu'au fur et à mesure de la traduction ! Autrement si vous avez des commentaires ou autres c'est très simple de me les faire parvenir : REWIEUS !

Pour la traduc, je mets en général un jour ou deux pour traduire un chapitre. Donc normalement, vous aurez la suite Vendredi. Mais, la voulez-vous ?


	2. Terrain de Quidditch, jolie position et ...

Bonjour à tous ! Je vois que le chapitre 1 a plut ! Espérons que ce soit idem pour le deuxième ! 

__________________________

*21 Décembre*

Draco se réveilla à 10h15. Il ne ne voyait pas pour quelles raisons, il devait aller prendre un quelconque petit déjeuner. De toute façon, c'était trop tard.

Sa guitare était déjà sortie, la nuit dernière, il était trop fatigué, pour la reranger. Il avait également écrit une autre chanson. Un bout de parchemin était posé en haut de son armoir à côté de lui.

Pour être honnête, il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'il avait écrit. Il jeta un coup d'œil au parchemin et se mit à rire.

Il se rendit compte que c'était des paroles bien plus approppriée pour une fille. "Je suis sous ton sort" (I'm under your spell et encore du Buffy allez hop !) 

Il mit le papier dans son carnet à chanson (note de l'auteur), et rangea sa guitare. 

Il alla prendre une douche dans la salle de bain puis s'habilla. 

- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire aujourd'hui ? se demanda-t-il

Il regarda vers le terrain de Quidditch. Draco sourit et eut un regard qu'on lui connaissait bien. Il pourrait améliorer sa façon de voler, peut-être arriverait-il à battre Potter au prochain match.

*Point de vue d'Hermione*

Elle se leva à 9h30. Elle avait beaucoup dormie puisqu'elle n'avait pu le faire que jusqu'à ce que Malefoy cesse et vienne se coucher. Elle l'avait écouté jusqu'au bout et n'avait pu dormir.

Elle marcha de long en large dans la pièce pendant quelques minutes. Essayant de comprendre le pourquoi du comment puis alla prendre une douche. C'était cool de ne pas avoir à partager la salle de bain avec deux autres personnes. 

Elle cligna des paupières en arrivant dans la salle commune. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés et Hermione était sortie hors de la salle d'eau pour les sécher quand Draco descendit les escaliers et fit son apparitions dans la pièce. 

- Tu ne pourrais pas coiffer tes cheveux comme une personne normale ? cracha-t-il

- Tu ne pourrais pas fixer tes cheveux comme une personne normale ? répliqua-t-elle en regardant les cheveux débordant de gel.

Il lui lança un regard noir et sortit. Hermione regarda autour d'elle pour voir ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire.

Dehors, le terrain de Quidditch semblait vouloir l'appeler. Elle pourrait aller lire là bas et regarder le paysage.

Hermione prit un roman que sa mère lui avait envoyé et attrapa son manteau.

Dehors, la présence d'un hiver long était autour d'elle. Et alors qu'elle marchait vers le terrain de Quidditch, elle décida de faire un feu magique qu'elle garderai avec elle.

Hermione s'assit dans les gradins et prit son livre. Elle n'avait pas remarquée que Draco volait au dessus d'elle.

*Point de vue de Draco*

Draco cligna des yeux. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il voyait Granger assise dans les gradins. Il vit également qu'elle tenait à la main sa baguette ainsi qu'un feu bleu pour se réchauffer. 

Il fit un cercle autour d'elle, la regardant comme un faucon observe sa proie. Hermione commença à lire un petit livre. 

Draco regarda la façon qu'elle avait pour tourner la tête afin de lire la page opposée, elle avait l'air si belle comme ça, sereine et paisible. 

Whoa, Draco se surpris à lui-même. Ne pas appeler la Sang de Bourbe, celle qui dévor les livres et qui est l'animal de compagnie préféré des profs ! Il pensa que c'était parce qu'il volait trop vite, qu'il délirait complètement.

Il descendit lentement et alla se positioner à environ un mètre au dessus de la tête d'Hermione.

- Tu m'ignore ? demanda-t-il

Elle sursauta d'environ un mètre dans les air (et elle aussi ! bah dis donc !), sa tête envitant de justesse le pied droit de Draco (lol) 

- NE ME HURLE PAS DESSUS COMME CA ! hurla-t-elle

Elle se rappela qu'il lui avait simplement demandé et ça la rendit malade.

- Et je ne t'ignores pas ! répliqua-t-elle

- Tout à fait, tu en donnait vraiment l'impression ! Je veux dire, je sais que je suis ridiculement beau mais tu devrais arrêter d'ignorer les autres. 

Il allait s'amuser rien qu'avec tout ça.

Le visage d'Hermione vira au rouge vif  

- Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais t'ignorer ? Et qui à décrété que tu étais beau ? lui demanda-t-elle en se rassayant pour pouvoir le regarder.

Elle cligna ses paupières car le soleil lui faisait mal aux yeux. Draco, lui, haussa les sourcils

- Au fait, pourquoi est-ce que de tous les endroits, tu as choisi de venir ici pour lire ? Espèce de mangeuse de livre (comment vous traduiriez vous Bookworm ?).

- Je suis venue ici pour m'éloigner le plus possible de toi ! dit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir ! Et regardes à quel point ça s'est avéré utile !

Draco lui jeta un regard menaçant, mais ça ne l'arrêta pas le moins du monde !

- Et puis autre chose, si j'avais su que tu viendrais ici, je ne serais pas venue !

- Et pourquoi est-ce-que j'aurais dû te dire où est-ce que j'avais l'intention d'aller ? lui demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

Hermione soupira, ramassa ses affaires et fit demi-tour en direction du château.

- Cette fille est une véritable emmerdeuse ! pensa-t-il

Mais une voix qui venait de sa pensée lui dit : _peut-être, mais tu sais bien qu'une petite partie de toi la trouve aussi magnifique !_

*Après le repas, POV Hermione*

De nouveaux, une dispute éclata à la table. Encore une fois, Dumbledore ne fit rien mais les laissa jusqu'à ce que leurs voix soient complètement cassées. (je rappelle qu'à la table il n'ya que Draco, Hermione, Dumbledore, Pomfresh et Hagrid mais Hagrid n'est pas beaucoup mentionné)

Hermione était folle de rage lorsqu'elle retourna à la salle commune. Elle dû même hurlé sur un oreiller pour se calmer (o_o).

Mais crier contre un oreiller n'était pas d'un grand secour alors elle décida de s'en débarrasser ! Il vola à travers la pièce en manquant de justesse Draco qui venait d'arriver.

- T'as vu où tu l'a lançé ? dit-il en le jetant en arrière, mais avec plus de force qu'Hermione

- T'as vu où tu mettais les pieds ? elle se pencha si bien que l'oreiller cassa une lampe, maintenant regardes ce que tu fais !

- Hey ! T'as été la première à m'avoir lancé l'oreiller sur la tête ! rétorqua-t-il

Sur ce, il sortit sa baguette pour réparer les dégâts.

- Je ne te l'ai pas lancé à toi, je l'ai lancé au mur ! répliqua-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Draco regarda le trajet de ses bras et rougi légèrement (Draco qui rougit ? Je rêve là !)

- Jolie position. Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et retourna dans la salle commune pour écrire à Ron et Harry

*POV de Draco*

Draco la regarda dans ses yeux noisette, puis abaissa le regard. Mais il se mit à rougir losqu'il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de fixer (on comprend pourquoi maintenant !)

- Jolie position, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique histoire de l'énervée un peu plus

Elle retourna dans la salle commune pour pleurer à nouveaux ou bien lancé des oreillers à travers la pièce probablement. Il alla dans sa chambre et prit sa guitar. Il jeta un sort 'insonorisation dans la pièce, au moins comme ça, la Sang de bourbe ne pourrait pas l'entendre. Draco commença à chanter et se perdit dans sa propore musique.

_"On and on, reckless abandon.something's wrong.this is gonna shock them.nothing to hold on to...we'll use this song.to lead you on.." __(Blink- 182, 'Reckless Abandon')  
"Indéfiniment, abandon insouciant...quelque chose ne va pas...ça va en choquer certains…rien ne surprend pour….nous utiliserons cette chanson…..pour te conduire à…._

Draco croyait qu'il avait correctement installé le sort, mais Hermione avait tout entendu.

*Lettre d'Hermione*

Chèrs Harry et Ron,

Vous ne croirez jamais ce que Dumbledore est entrain de me faire subir. A cause de lui, je dois paratger NOTRE Salle Commune avec Draco ! je sais, Ron, il n'a pas pu faire ça, mais il l'a fait. Draco est entrain de me rendre folle ! Durant ces deux jours, on s'est disputés plus qu'on ne l'a fait en trois ans ! Et j'ai eu plus que la simple envie de le frapper.

J'espère que VOS vacances se passent bien, ce qui n'est pas mon cas, dîtes bonjour à Mr et Mrs Weasley pour moi. 

Hermione

Elle laissa la lettre sur la table pour aller de nouveaux crier sur son oreiller (décidémeent…). Mais quand elle releva la tête, elle entendit à nouveaux chanter.

Elle redesendit à la Salle Commune pour voir si il y était. Comme ça, je pourrais lui dire de se la boucler, pensa-t-elle, ce qui était totalement faux.

Il n'y était pas et la chanson venait de sa chambre. Hermione se renfrogna, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas y rentrer.

Mais quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle-même la poussa à se rendre devant la porte. Elle pourrait regarder à travers, même d'un œil uniquement.

Draco était assit sur son lit, tenant sa guitar et cherchant les notes pour commencer à jouer. Il regardait les cordes, loin de s'imaginer qu'Hermione le regardait. Draco s'arrêta sur une corde, et se mit à jouer un moceau assez fort.

_"Oh my love.please don't cry.I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life.*Dundadun-dundadun* I ripped out his throat and called you on the telephone to.take off my disguise.just in time to hear you cry...when you mourn the death of your bloody valentine.."_

_"Oh mon amour silteplait ne pleure pa, je laverais mes mains ensanglantées et nous commencerons une nouvelle vie. *Dundadun-dundadun* je l'ai égorger et vous ai téléphoné pour mettre fin à ma souffrance just le temps de t'entendre pleurer….quand tu pleures la mort de ton sanglant bien aimé…" _

Hermione regarda son visage triste, signe que cette chanson voulait dire quelque chose pour lui. Elle n'avait jamais entendu cette chanson avant à la Radio des Sorciers. Donc elle en déduit que c'était une chanson qu'il avait écrit. Ou peut-être l'avait-il simplement écrite comme ça ?

Il prit un bout de papier du dessus de son bureau et commença à écrire ce à quoi Hermione pensa qui s'agissait d'une nouvelle chanson. 

Elle se redressa et retourna dans sa chambre afin d'expédier la lettre. Elle trouva que Draco n'était pas méchant, juste un peu bizarre.

*Ce soir-là au diner*

Hermione était assise à la place qui opposait celle de Draco, lisant un autre livre. Pour la première fois depuis ces deux jours, il ne se hurlèrent pas dessus que ce soit dans la salle ou ses environs.

Un elfe de maison se posta devant eux tenat deux tasses de chocolat chauds dans ses bras.

- Compliments de maitre Dumbledore, couina-t-il

Hermione fit un léger merci et prit la tasse. L'elfe de Maison partit laissant l'autre tasse de chocolat chaud sur la table devant Draco.

Hermione la reposa bien à l'idée que c'était trop chaud pour le boire maintenant, et recommença à lire.

Draco chercha des yeux sa feuille sur laquelle il avait écrit sa chanson et prit la tasse qu'il renversa par la suite (vraiment pas doué).

- Et merde ! dit-il

- Quoi encore ? demanda-t-elle agacée

Draco lui montra sa main, celle qui tenait sa baguette. Il avait une énorme brulûre.

- je l'ai renversée ! Il avait l'air assez embarrassé

Hermione regarda en l'air et retourna à sa lecture.

- Tu peux m'aider ? fit Draco pour attirer son attention

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel de nouveaux. Elle sorti sa baguette et murmura un sortilège de soin et sa peau redevint comme avant d'un blanc pâle.

- Merci, murmura-t-il entre ses dents

Oh c'était chouette.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? dit Hermione essayant tant bien que mal de cacher son sourire

- Merci, répèta-t-il un peu plus fort mais pas assez selon Hermione

- Désolée, j'ai pas entendu, 

- J'ai dit merci t'es sourde ? cria-t-il

Hermione se mit à rire devant un Draco rouge de colère. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la situation était comique, il se mit à rire lui aussi.

Dix minutes après, Hermione avait mal au ventre à force de rire. Elle s'arrêta mais continua tout bas dans le dortoir des filles.

- Bonne nuit *checkle* Malefoy. Elle ferma la porte de sa chambre et se changea pour aller se coucher.

_________________________

Eh bah voilà c'est terminé ! Autrement merci à :

Andréanne Malefoy

Célé

Tiphaine.Ly

Drago's fan forever

Sandy

Lullule

Drusilla02


	3. Stockage

Kikoo ! Ce chapitre à été un peu dur à traduire et c'est pour ça qu'il a mit plus de temsp à arriver, mais j'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! Et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

________________________

*22 Décembre*

Draco s'était réveillé ce matin, guitare en main. Sa nuque et sa tête formaient un angle, position qu'il avait gardée pour dormir. Il se leva et alla prendre une douche.

Il sortit hors de la salle commune et regarda dans les alentours. La place entière, avait été décorée en rouge et vert (note de l'auteur). 

Dans un coin avait été apporté un arbre sacré poussé en avant et en arrière par un homme géant (on se demande qui sait !)

Draco en fut d'ailleurs surpris. Qu'est-ce qu'un grand sapin venait faire ici ?

- Par ici Hagrid ! dit Granger en courant vers le sapin afin d'aider le géant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux environs et aperçut Draco qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. 

- Ne reste pas planté là ! Viens nous aider, fit-elle irritée

Draco soupira mais acquiesça. Il allat prêter mains fortes aux deux autres. Ainsi, lui et Hermione maintenirent le sapin tandis que Hagrid l'attachait aux mur à l'aide de cordes invisibles.

- C'est parfait, dit Hagrid en reculant ainsi que les deux autres, un arbre de noël comme on les aime.

Les trois passèrent par le portrait, Hagrid tenait dans ses bras une boite contenant des décorations ors pour Griffondor et verts et argents pour Serpentard.

- Vous deux, vous pourrez le décorer après le petit déjeuner, dit-il avant de partir

Draco regarda l'intérieur d'une boite et retourna près du sapin.

- Bien, je prends ce côté du sapin avec les décos de Serpentard et toi tu prends ce côté, dit-il en pointant les deux côtés en question.

Hermione fut réticente mais finie par accepter

- D'accord, si tu veux, répondit-elle un peu confuse

Ils partirent prendre leur petit déjeuner, Draco en premier.

*POV d'Hermione*

Hermione put manger en paix pour la première fois puisque les vacances avaient commencées depuis trois jours. Draco changea de place et alla s'installer entre Hagrid et Madame Pomfresh.

Deux hiboux arrivèrent à l'heure normale du courrier. Un hiboux de l'école se posa devant Hermione, et l'autre, un grand duc devant Hagrid.

Hermione ouvrit la lettre que lui avaient envoyée Ron, harry, Fred et Georges en même temps.

_Hermione_

_Comment t'aurais été, toute seule dans le château ?_

_Au tour de Ron, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par Malefoy doit passer les vacances dans notre salle commune?_

_Georges- Est-ce qu'il dort dans nos lits ?_

_Fred – Est-ce qu'il t'as fait quelque chose de heu… gênant ?_

_Désolé Hermione, ils ont tous emprunté mon stylo. T'es sérieuse ? Dumbledore est devenu fou. Ecris-nous bientôt._

_Ron- Reste le plus éloignée de lui ! je ne lui ferais pas confiance si j'étais toi._

_Harry_

Hermione se mit à rire dans sa tasse. Draco la regarda, surprit, mais finit son toast.

Le repas terminé, elle retourna au dortoir. Tout au long du chemin, elle pansait à la réponse qu'elle enverrait aux garçons.

*POV Draco*

- Qu'est-ce qui y avait de si drôle tout à l'heure quand tu rigolais dans ta tasse ? demanda Draco en arrivant derrière elle

Elle le regarda et recommença à rire. Hermione reprit la lettre et la secoua devant le visage de Draco.

- Tu ne le sauras jamais ! 

Elle courrut jusqu'au portrait et remonta en quatrième vitesse dans sa chambre où elle ferma la porte à clefs.

- C'est une véritable chieuse ! pensa-t-il de nouveau

Draco regarda à l'intérieur de la boite qui contenait les décos de Griffondor et Serpentard, la façon dont il devrait se comporter avec les gens. Il trouva un grand ange vert avec la crinière d'un lion et la queue d'un Serpent (jolie mélange !) ses yeux étaient d'un or brillant et ses ailes aussi mais le bout était argenté. La robe de l'ange était vert pâle.

Draco posa l'ange à côté de la boite pour pouvoir le mettre par la suite au sommet du sapin.

- Tu commences sans moi, n'est-ce pas ? dit Hermione qui descendait les escaliers. Elle portait un jean assez chouette d'ailleurs

- Ca se pourrait bien, répondit Draco d'une voix monotone

Ils passèrent une demie heure chacun à décorer l'arrière plan du sapin. Pendant un instant, le problème de quel côté appartient à qui se présenta, mais au bout d'un moment, Draco mit fin au débat.

Hermione qui avait cessé la conversation, commença à fredonner les paroles d'une chanson.  Draco l'avait chantée la première nuit : _You're not ready for the world outside. __You keep pretending but you just can't hide..._

- Où est-ce que t'as entendu ça ? demanda Draco surprit

- Je...je sais pas, bagéya Hermione, elle avait tout intêret à trouver une bonne escuse si elle voulait continuer à vivre, je m'en rappelle pas.

- Putin de merde ! s'écria Draco en jetant de rage une boule de noëm par terre, qui t'as permie de t'imiscer dans ma vie ?

- je ne suis pas imiscée dans ta vie ! répondi Hermione en fronçant les sourcils, tu m'avais réveillée.

- Donc, tu avoues m'avoir écouté ? dit-il en posant ses mains sur son visage, tu m'as aussi écouté la nuit dernière ?

Hermione ne répondit pas mais trouva plus intérréssant de regarder ses pieds.

- Ne le dit jamais à personne tu m'entends ? Je te jure que si tu le répètes à qui que ce soit, tu le regrettera. Ne dis jamais rien au sujet des chansons et de ma guitare. 

Hermione plongea son regard dans deux yeux d'un gris glacial et fit un très léger signe de tête.

Draco laissa couler et retourna à ses occupations mais avec plus de violence tandis que lentement, Hermione reparti de son côté. 

Pendant une quinzaine de minutes il ne prononcèrent aucun mots mais au bout d'un certain temps, Hermione se décida à brise le silence.

- Est-ce que je pourrais t'entendre à nouveau chanter si tu es au courant ?

- Peut être, répondit-il en lui jetant son habituel regard menaçant

*Point de vue d'Hermione*

Bientôt, ils n'eurent plus assez d'ornements pour décorer le sapin. Et même s'ils apportaient une autre boite, ce ne serait pas suffisant pour recouvrir entièrement l'arbre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Draco en s'écroulant sur une chaise

Hermione quant à elle affala son bras sur l'accoudoir d'une autre 

- Allons en chercher plus, dit-elle en regardant sa montre, de toute façon, il est presque l'heure d'aller déjeuner, on aura qu'a en demander là-bas.

- Très bien, répondit Draco d'une voix traînante

Ils passèrent par le portrait et longèrent le corridor qui menait à la Grande Salle. Ils entrèrent, et allèrent s'asseoir aux mêmes places que la dernière fois, l'un à côté de l'autre.

- Oh, aurons-nous la chance de n'assister à aucune bagarre aujourd'hui ? demanda Dumbledore avec une grande sagesse

Hermione jeta un regard à Draco qui secoua la tête. Elle se mit à parler à voix haute alors que la nourriture faisaient son apparrition.

- Professeur, je me demandais… si vous vouliez bien… je veux dire, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients…

- Ce qu'elle essaye de dire c'est que nous n'avons plus de décorations et la place qu'il reste sur le sapin nous prouve que nous pouvons en mettre d'autres, est-ce que nous pourrions silvouplait, avoir plus de décorations ?

- Bien sûr. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir simplement demandé ? demanda Dumbledore en souriant

- Oui, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir simplement demandé ? appuya Draco en regardant Hermione qui lui donnat un coup de pied dans le tibia. Le visage du garçon devint rouge sous le coup de la douleur.

Hermione failli éclater de rire en voyant le visage de Draco. Après le déjeuner, Hagrid les conduisit dans une salle dans une sorte de salle fourtout (désolée, mais je trouve que ça collait bien) et après les avoir regardés, partit sous prétexte qu'il avait ''quelqu'un à rencontrer ''. 

La salle était remplie de caisses, boites, et de récipients débordant de choses que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer. Les grands (dans le sens de haut) murs étaient recouverts d'étagères où étaient entassées des livres poussièreux, des balais, des fioles en verre et toutes autres substances inconnues. Les caisses et les boites étaient disposées en hauteur créant ainsi une sorte de labyrinthe.

- Elles ont tout sauf l'évier de cuisine ! (ne me demander pas le sens !) dit Hermione en regardant le plafond alors que Draco ouvrait une des caisses

- Non ça elles ont également, rétorqua Draco 

Hermione regarda à l'intérieur du carton qu'avait ouvert Draco pour découvrir un viel évier à la mode avec des poignées argentées et poussiéreuses.

- Ok, comment est-ce qu'on peux supposer trouver les décorations de noël dans un tel dépotoire ? demanda Hermione en toussant sous l'effet de la poussière.

- Trouve-en moi, dit Draco en pointant sa baguette.

Du bout de celle-ci, s'échappa un léger faisceau lumineux tournant d'abord vers la gauche puis ensuite vers la droite.

- Oh, on pouvait utiliser un sort c'est vrai, s'éxaspéra Hermione

Draco eu un rictus et ils suivirent la lumière pendant environ une dizaine de minute avant d'arriver devant un carton poussiéreux avec les mots ''ornements de noël'' marqués dessus. 

- Je serai prête à parier qu'il est lourd, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil vers le dessus.

- Je lui ai jeté un sort pour qu'il soit aussi léger qu'une plume, répondit le blondinet en l'attrapant d'une main

- Oh mais qu'il est intelligent ce petit ! Trouves la sortie maintenant, répliqua Hermione en prenant l'autre côté du carton afin d'équilibrer le poid sur leurs bras

Draco, avec une main sous le carton, resortit sa baguette.

- Trouve mon chemin.

Le faisceau réapparut et se dirigea sur plusieurs chemins possibles. En haut, en bas, à droite, et en diagonale.

- C'est génial Merlin ! Tout simplement génial ! lança Hermione en levant les yeux ves le haut.

- Ca a pas de sens, dit draco en regardant sa baguette, ça marche d'habitude.

- Conduit-moi, dit-elle à sa baguette, elle nous indique le Nord ouest, ajouta-t-elle en regardant le passage

- Donc, il faut qu'on marche jusqu'à ce qu'on rencontre une bifurcation vers la gauche.

Draco rangea sa baguette magique dans sa poche tandis qu'Hermione inclina sa tête. Celui-ci changea son poids du corps de côté et dit

- Bon, allons-y.

Ils n'eurent même pas fait deux mètres, que bientôt toutes les boites se mirent à bouger et leur chemin fut détourné.

- Bon, eh ben ça explique pourquoi ton sort n'a pas marché, dit Hermione en resortant sa baguette, les cartons se déplacent pour troubler les gens. Ils bougent et fabriquent de nouveaux chemins.

Ils marchèrent pendant deux heures, juste au bout de l'endroit où il étaient ou plutôt là où ils avaient tournés autour de leurs objets perdus.

Avant de pouvoir atteindre la porte de sortie, il était déjà quatre heures. Hermione sursautta à la vue de l'heure qu'il était.

Elle comença à se diriger vers la porte, sans voir les boites qui bougeaient autour d'elle. Draco le lui cria puis l'a jeta en arrière.  Les caisses et les boites, elles, frappaient avec énormément de puissance.

Hermione se blottit contre Draco luttant pour retrouver son souffle.

- T…tu

- Je t'ai sauvée ? dit Draco en ouvrant grand les yeux. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux boites se trouvant encore derrière lui, oui je l'ai fais, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione hocha la tête et la reposa sur la poitrine de Draco.

- Oh mon Dieu, c'est plus confortable.

- Confortable ? demanda Draco en la regardant.

Comme une décharge, Hermione se leva d'un bond et s'éloigna le plus possible de Draco. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle regardait sa réaction.

- Heu…non…pas du tout ! répliqua-t-elle

Draco mit sa tête en biais et sourit. Il la regarda de haut en bas.

Hermione espérait qu'elle ne portait rien de trop sexy genre son chandail rouge et son jean taille basse. Elle retourna s'asseoir sur une caisse immobile.

- Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Attendre que la porte soit à nouveau accesible, répondit-il en fermant les yeux.

Il était toujours assit par terre et se mit à fredonner un air de musique tout haut. Hermione regarda le plafond, cette attente allait vraiment être très longue.

*Point de vue de Draco*

Alors qu'il chantait, il repensait aux évènements passés, au dégoût qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de ça. Je n'aime pas la Sang de Bourbe ! Je l'ai juste fait chier c'est tout ! Vous aimez faire monter ce qui est distrayant chez les gens qui pionce, et ben c'est la première chance qu'on a pour faire de la distraction, c'est la seule chose qui compte.  

La toute petite mais maintenant grande voix qui trottait déjà dans sa tête, disait le contraire : _tu sais que tu ments, tu sais que tu la veux _(je sais ça le fait pas)

Draco réprima sa pensée en disant que c'était totalement faux, mais au fond de lui-même, il savait que ce que lui avait dit sa conscience était à moitié vraie.

Soudain le sorcier entendit un cri éffrayé et Hermione sursautta. Draco plissa les yeux et observa la façon dont la jeune fille s'y prenait pour bondir hors de son perchoir qui se déplaçait alors qu'elle changeait de place.

Draco éclata de rire en voyant l'expression que le visage d'Hermione affichait.

- Tu trouves ça drôle ? s'écria-t-elle sèchement

- Oh que oui, rajouta le garçon, c'était vraiment hilarant.

- Toi, grogna-t-elle à elle-même plutôt qu'à Draco.

- D'accord. Mais tu sais, ce genre d'attitude ne te mèneras pas bien loin, dit-il en s'asseyant,ses mains posées sur son dos.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? menaçant Hermione en jetant un regard noir à Draco.

- Eh bien, t'es super nerveuse, et en général, les gens n'aiment pas les personnes nerveuses, dit-il en se rallongeant, si t'arrêtais de stresser pour tout, en particulier l'école, tu stresserais moins ton entourage, et t'aurais plus d'amis, il se mit à rire, et peut être même un petit ami.

- La ferme Malefoy, grinça-t-elle en serrant les poings.

- Mon Dieu, t'es vachement chiante pour une… il ne continua pas

- Pour une Sang de bourbe, termina-t-elle pour lui

- Non, pour une fille, ça n'a pas d'important si tes parents sont des moldus (o_o)

Même Draco était étonné de ce qu'il venait de dire.

D'accord, pensa-t-il, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit ça moi ? Je ne veux pas qu'Hermione reçoive un coup. Attends là, pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai appellée Hermione non pas la…la…la sang de Bourbe ? Draco se donna un violent coup dans la tête.

- T'es bizarre Draco, dit Hermione à la vue de son prenom qui passait légèrement sur les lèvres de son coequipier 

Draco sortit de ses pensées.

- Eh bien, puisqu'on va devoir passer trois semaines ensemble que tu à prononcée mon prénom, si tu m'appelles Draco moi je t'appelerais Hermione. C'est d'accord ?

Hermione le ragarda fixement cherchant un éventuel échapattoire.

- Ok, soupira-t-elle également, mais seulement jusqu'à ce que les autres reviennent.

Tout à coup un briut les fis sortir de leur marché. Les boites et les caisses bougeaient, la porte était à nouveau libre, mais elle serait bientôt rebloquée.

- Dépêches-toi, hurla Hermione en choppant un côté de la boite qu'elle lança à travers la porte ainsi que elle-même et Draco par la même occasion.

Ils étaient libres enfin.

*Ce soir là après le diner, Draco*

Après les terribles heures passées dans la salle fourtou, Draco s'était vraiment ouvert à Hermione. On pouvait même le rouver, puisqu'il lui avait permit de lire des paroles de ses chansons. Elle éclata de rire en lisant celles d'une chanson qui n'avait aucun sens et qu'il avait écrite l'année dernière à propos du Calmar géant qui avait mangé les gens célèbres le jour de noël (lol !)

- Ha oui en effet cette chansons n'était pas vraiment obligatoire ! dit Hermione en essuyant une larme tant elle riait, ho celle-ci est trop triste.

Draco, qui se reposait contre elle, s'était à présent avancé pour se placer à ses côtés afin de voir ce qu'elle lisait. Cette chanson avait été écrite au début de l'année. Hermione en lut une partie

_Hey dad look at me/think back and talk to me/Did I grow up according to plan ?_

_Hey papa regarde moi/reviens et parle moi/Est-ce que je suis devenu ce que tu voulais ?_

- C'est très jolie, felicita Hermione qui en lut un peu plus avant de le lui rendre.

Mais elle le repassai dans sa tête pour ne pas oublier ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Est-ce que tu peux la chanter…pour moi, demanda-t-elle maladroitement

Draco ne pouvait pas lui dire non. Pourquoi donc, il ne comprit pas tout de suite. Il courrut jusqu'à sa chambre et prit sa guitare. 

A ce moment là, il regarda une chanson qu'il avait imaginé dans sa tête alors qu'ils étaient coincés dans la salle fourtout. Elle parlait d'Hermione. C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit qu'il était entrain de tomber amoureux d'elle.

*Point de vue d'Hermione*

- Est-ce que tu peux la chanter…pour moi ? demanda-t-elle

Hermione sentit le taux de maladresse dans sa voix. Draco la regarda droit dans les yeux fixement avant de partir chercher sa guitare.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de faire ? se demanda-t-elle, je ne peux pas tomber amoureuse de lui ? Je peux ? Non ! C'est Draco Malefoy. Malefoy le méchant garçon ! Elle s'étendit sur le divan alors que Draco revenait. Je peux changer ma réponse ? Elle le regarda droit dans ses yeux où passait une lueur surnaturelle, rappelant le feu. Est-ce que je peux la changer en ''Malefoy le garçon bizarre, incompréhensible et incroyablement sexy ?''

- J'en chanterais une autre, j'ai pas la mélodie pour celle-ci. C'est d'accord ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du divan. Hermione inclina la tête, attentive.

Il fit résonner légèrement la guitare.

_"I've lived my life in shadow.never the sun on my face.It didn't seem so sad though.I figured that was my place.Now I'm bathed in light.Something just isn't right..I'm under your spell.How else could it be.anyone would notice me.It's magic I can tell.How you set me free.Brought me out so easily..."_

_"'J'ai vécut ma vie dans l'ombre, jamais de soleil sur mon visage. Ca me semblait si triste, je ne savais pas quelle était ma place. Mainetant je baigne dans la lumière, Y'a quelque chose qui cloche…Je suis sous ton sort. Comment pourrait-il en être autreement.Tout le monde veut me le  faire croire. C'est magique j'en suis sûre. La façon dont tu m'a libérée, avec tellement de facilités"_  (Buffy, I'm under your spell, épisode musical)

Sa voix rythmée hypnotisa Hermione qui ne put rien faire d'autre que d'écouter. Elle n'osait même pas cligné, de peur que ce simple geste fasse du bruit.

Il termina sa chanson et sourit légèrement

- Comment s'était ?

- Merveilleux ! s'écria-t-elle en baîllant

Brusquement Draco se mit à bailler lui aussi

- Je pense qu'on à besoin de dormir ! dit-il en reposant sa guitare, la possibilité qu'elle soit volée étant de zéro à un.

Hermione acquiéça et monta lourdement les marches qui menaient au dortoir.

- Bonne nuit Hermione, dit Draco

Hermione était trop fatiguée pour comprendre quoi que ce soit mais se retourna avec un autre baillement accompagné d'un ''bonne nuit''.

_______________

FINIT ! Piouuuuuuuuu et bien dîtes-moi j'ai bien crus que je ne terminerais jamais de traduire ce chapitre ! Mais bon c'est fait ! Je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont souttenues. En disant ça, je pense à toutes celles qui m'ont rewieuver. Merci du fond du cœur. J'espère que mon dur labeur vous plairat tout comme le reste !!


	4. Je suis sous ton sort

C'est moi ! Je sais je suis impardonnable ! Mais bon j'étais au Canada pendant deux semaines et dans quelques jours je repars en vacances jusqu'à fin août alors désolée. Sinon voici le très long chapitre 4 ! Il fait 8 pages !  
  
J'aimerai remercier toutes les personnes qui ont prit le temps de me revieuwer même si je n'ai pas le temps de leur répondre mille mercis !  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*23 Décembre, POV Hermione*  
  
"I lived my life in shadow, never the sun on my face..."  
  
Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait rêvé de Draco lui chantant la chanson de nouveau mais toute fois, il se baignait dans le lac gelé au clair de lune [quelle belle image !]  
  
Elle lança un regard noir à son réveil et grogna. Il était neuf heures et demie, elle allait rater le petit déjeuner si elle ne se pressait pas un peu !  
  
Elle opta pour un débardeur et un jean évasé. Les deux ensemble la mettait parfaitement en valeur. Elle fit deux minis tresses rapides d'un côté de sa tête et les laissa pendre.  
  
Dans la grande salle, Draco était assit et terminait son toast. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et terminé les restes qu'il y avait sur la table.  
  
Hermione regarda dans les alentours tandis qu'elle versait du sirop dessus (!). Personne n'était là. Elle jeta un coup d'?il vers Draco et demanda :  
  
- Où est-ce qu'ils sont tous passés, il est encore tôt ?  
  
- L'oaf à lieu lors d'une réunion, quelque part dans les montagnes. Madame Pomfresh soigne une sorcière dans une ville voisine et Dumbledore est dans son bureau puisqu'il est descendu il y deux heures.  
  
Hermione rougie. Elle ne voulait pas dire pourquoi elle s'était levée si tard. Elle tira un regard de la part de Draco.  
  
- Et toi ? Tu viens juste de descendre, n'es-ce pas ?  
  
- Je suis descendu depuis un quart d'heure.  
  
Il regarda sa montre pour s'en assurer.  
  
- Ouais, c'est ça. Un peu moins, ma montre va dans le mauvais sens.  
  
Elle prit un peu de la nourriture chaude. Draco la regarda. Hermione pouvait sentir les picotements dans son cou, elle se tourna vers lui.  
  
- Oui ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix  
  
Il réfléchit longtemps, sa conscience débattant du temps qu'il devrait prendre pour parler.  
  
- Tu pensais vraiment ce que t'as dis ? A propos de mes cheveux ? demanda-t- il  
  
Si Hermione ne s'était pas tenue à la table, elle serait sûrement tombée de sa chaise. Elle fut vraiment surprise qu'il lui demande son avis, honorée même bien qu'elle sache qu'elle ne pourrait pas répondre à ses deux choses en même temps.  
  
Elle le regarda pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas été victime d'hallucinations ou qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé.  
  
- Est-ce que t'as l'intention de répondre à ma question ou tu veux juste m'admirer Sang de bourbe ? dit Draco de son habituelle voix méprisable. Ce qui rendit Hermione perplexe.  
  
- Ummm, commença Hermione. Draco haussa les sourcils en la regardant, C'était à moitié vrai. Ce que je veux dire c'est que, bon, tes cheveux sont biens, ils sont juste un peu ennuyeux. Tu vois ?  
  
Draco hocha la tête.  
  
- En fait, tu ne devrais pas toujours les plaquer en arrière, continua Hermione  
  
- Et comment tu veux que je les mettent ? demanda Draco d'un ton sarcastique.  
  
Mais Hermione voyait bien dans ses yeux qu'il était parfaitement sérieux et voulu savoir s'il le ferait.  
  
- Wow, qu'est-ce que Malefoy peut être chiant quand on a ne serait-ce qu'une petite conversation, pensa Hermione avant de continuer. Eh ben, tu pourrais utiliser du gel et mettre tes cheveux en pique avec.  
  
Elle pensa à un groupe qu'elle avait vu dans un magasin de musique moldue une fois et elle se mit à rire en silence.  
  
- Ou alors coupent-les un peu, ou alors ne change rien du tout.  
  
Draco regarda le sol, et réfléchit à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il inclina la tête et se réinteressa à son assiette.  
  
- Je prends ton avis en considération, dit-il  
  
Hermione commença à se lever, mais Draco la força à se rasseoir.  
  
- Je te préviens, ce qui a été dit à cette table, restera à cette table, compris ?  
  
- Oui, répondit Hermione en le regardant intriguée. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas que quelqu'un le sache ? Qu'il ai eu une conversation au petit déjeuner avec une Sang de Bourbe ?  
  
Elle se dépêcha de franchir les portes de la Grande Salle, pour écrire à Harry et Ron afin de leur dire qu'ils ne devaient pas s'inquiéter du fait qu'elle et Malefoy soient seuls et ensemble pendant deux semaines.  
  
Elle ne comprit pas exactement le problème qu'il pouvait y avoir.  
  
*POV de Draco à la moitié de ce passage*  
  
Ensuite, Hermione failli presque tomber de sa chaise lorsqu'il le lui demanda. Sa bouche était grande ouverte et elle le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Draco en rit silencieusement. La situation aurait presque été comique si elle n'avait vérifié son pouls afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'aurait pas une attaque cardiaque.  
  
Elle le regardait incrédule et Draco pensa qu'il était temps de revenir à son habituel air sarcastique.  
  
- Est-ce que t'as l'intention de répondre à ma question ou tu veux juste m'admirer Sang de bourbe ? dit Draco de son habituelle voix méprisable.  
  
Hermione était toujours dans un état de choc, mais rapidement, elle commença à dire "Ummm". Draco remarqua qu'elle ne pourrait rien dire sans aide, il haussa les sourcils en la regardant.  
  
- C'était à moitié vrai. Ce que je veux dire c'est que, bon, tes cheveux sont biens, ils sont juste un peu ennuyeux. Tu vois ?  
  
Draco ne comprenait pas.  
  
- En fait, tu ne devrais pas toujours les plaquer en arrière, reprit-elle  
  
- Et comment tu veux que je les mettent ? demanda Draco d'un ton sarcastique pour bien lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas changé en dépit de la chanson. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il étaient glacials à nouveau comme pour lui dire comment oses-tu me regarder comme ça.  
  
- Eh ben, tu pourrais utiliser du gel et mettre tes cheveux en pique avec. Ou alors coupent-les un peu, ou alors ne change rien du tout.  
  
Elle eu un rictus sur le côté de son visage. Il pensa y pensa un moment et finalement dit :  
  
- Je prend ton avis en considération.  
  
Il la regarda et vit qu'elle commençait à partir. Il ne voulait qu'elle balance ça à Potter ou à l'autre belette.  
  
Draco la força à se rasseoir.  
  
- Je te préviens, ce qui a été dit à cette table, restera à cette table, compris ?  
  
Elle acquiéça et dit oui avant qu'il ne la laisse partir. Elle cligna des yeux et s'en alla.  
  
- Elle va probablement aller écrire à l'équipe des débiles, pensa Draco avec un sourire mauvais.  
  
Il quitta la salle quelques minutes plus tard, en s'étirant et en baillant de la même façon que lorsqu'il s'était levé.  
  
Il retourna à la Tour de Griffondor. Il trouva Hermione entrain d'attacher une lettre à la patte d'un hibou blanc comme la neige.  
  
- Portes ça à Ron et Harry Hedwige.  
  
L'oiseau lui donna un coup de bec de reconnaissante et regarda la présence dans la chambre. L'oiseau donna un grand coup de patte et le regarda avec une lueur glaciale.  
  
- Ne t'en fait pas pour moi toi aussi ! dit Hermione énervée.  
  
Le gigantesque oiseau s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte. Hermione marcha dans sa direction et la ferma afin de réchauffer la pièce.  
  
Draco se réjouit d'avoir l'opportunité de voir la jeune fille malheureuse.  
  
- On écrit à Potter et son petit copain ? [c'est le petit copain de Potter je précise !]  
  
- Ca se fait pas ce que tu dis Draco, cracha Hermione dont la tristesse pouvait se lire dans ses yeux. Il n'étaient pas ici pour pouvoir se défendre.  
  
Quelque chose lui brisa le c?ur. La tristesse que l'on pouvait lire sur le visage d'Hermione, l'attendit un peu plus. Et c'était quelque chose de très dur car ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été gentil avec quelqu'un.  
  
- Je suis désolé, dit-il embarrassé  
  
Hermione le regarda dans les yeux. Il pouvait lui dire qu'il essayait de voir clair en lui-même [que c'est beau snif !] Essayant de trouver la vérité, caché en Malefoy.  
  
- C'est pas grave, assura Hermione  
  
Elle réalisé ce qu'elle venait de dire et courut dans son dortoir.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de faire ? se demanda Draco. Il s'effondra sur le divan s'engueula lui-même. Mais qu'est ce que je suis ENTRAIN de faire ? Mon père m'aurait écorché vif s'il avait su que j'avais parlé avec une moldue de la sorte. Il mit ses mains sur son visage. Et pourquoi est- ce que je ne l'appelle plus sang de Bourbe ? Je suis un cas désespéré ! Je suis.  
  
La petite voix était beaucoup plus forte qu'avant, elle était réellement une voix au fond de sa tête maintenant dit : Entrain de tomber amoureux ?  
  
Les yeux de Draco reflétaient à présent une lueur de dégoût. Entrain de tomber amoureux ? Moi ? De mon ennemie ? Qui aurait pu croire ça ?  
  
*POV d'Hermione*  
  
Hermione avait une conversation similaire avec elle-même.  
  
- Je ne peux pas croire que je suis tombée amoureuse de Darco.  
  
Elle faisait les cents pas dans la pièce. Ses excuses l'avaient touchées et elle n'avait jamais vu Draco aussi.Draco. Elle l'avait vu en tant que personne normale, vraiment désolé. Et la chose était, qu'il l'était sincèrement, elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux.  
  
- Le premier signe avant-coureur, est d'utiliser son premier nom, quand avant tu pouvais l'appeler Malefoy ou alors cet abruti de fouine à la con, lui dit son reflet dans le miroir alors qu'elle continuait à marcher. Ou quelques autres mots que je ne répèterai pas.  
  
- Ca ne peut pas arriver. Ca ne peut pas arriver. Ca ne peut pas arriver ! ne cessait de se répéter Hermione  
  
- Deuxième signe : Démentir que ce n'est pas vrai.  
  
- Je pari qu'il ne m'aime pas ! dit-elle  
  
- Si. elle coupa son reflet qui allait encore dire quelque chose  
  
- Si tu l'ouvres encore je te casse ! dit-elle menaçante ne direction du miroir  
  
Le miroir lui lança un sourire mauvais.  
  
- Troisièmement, l'idée qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir les mêmes sentiments pour toi, même si tu les as pour lui, continua le miroir !  
  
- Obilivious ! dit Hermione en pointant sa baguette en direction du miroir qui se brisa en mille morceaux au travers de la pièce et tomba sur le sol.  
  
- Génial, maintenant tu as des milliers de petits morceaux qui pourront te dire ce que tu penses ! Chaque mot fut prononcé par des milliers de morceaux représentant chacun Hermione.  
  
- Et merde ! grogna Hermione  
  
Les milliers de morceaux cassés lui tirèrent la langue !  
  
- Reparo, dit-elle en pointant de sa baguette les morceaux cassés qui se reformèrent un à un pour reconstituer le miroir à son état d'origine.  
  
- Aww, tu as froissé ma bonne humeur, dit le reflet avant qu'Hermione ne parte.  
  
Elle descendit avec rage les escaliers en grognant.  
  
- Cette mauvaise humeur et ces grognements sont pour ? dit Draco étendu sur le divan sa main cachant ses yeux et l'arrière de sa tête.  
  
- Il y un truc que je ne supporte pas chez les miroirs, ils parlent sans arrêt et ont leurs propres pensées sur vos pensées ! dit Hermione très vite et elle pourrait dire que Draco avait mit au moins une seconde pour comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire.  
  
- Non reflecto, dit-il. Un petit truc utile que j'ai appris en troisième année. Ce sort l'empêchera de penser et d'avoir la volonté de dire quoi que ce soit. Hermione haussa les sourcils, curieuse. A la différence que mes réflexions sont très enfantines et n'ont jamais voulu se la fermer !  
  
- Je suis encore énervée. J'ai besoin d'aller prendre l'air, dit-elle en saisissant son manteau.  
  
Draco la regarda faire.  
  
- Je viens avec toi. Il n'y a rien à faire ici de toute façon, dit-il d'une voix traînante de plus en plus ennuyeuse.  
  
Hermione regarda vers le lac.  
  
- J'aimerais tellement avoir un balai. Je pari que ça serait super de voler par un temps pareil.  
  
- Tiens-toi droite, souffla Draco dans son oreille, bien qu'Hermione trouva complètement injustifié ce qu'il venait de dire étant donné qu'il n'y avait que Dumbledore ici qui était dans son bureau. Draco courut dans sa chambre et lorsqu'il revient, il tenait à sa main son éclair de feu.  
  
Hermione regarda fixement le balai. Il était en bois d'ébène et les branches et le manche étaient tous deux d'un or blanc. Hermione pensa que même Harry, qui était pourtant riche, ne pourrait pas s'offrir une telle merveille. Mais pour l'héritier des Malfoy c'était une autre histoire.  
  
Draco la regarda, un rictus sur le visage.  
  
- T'as dis que tu voulais voler. Maintenant tu peux. Avec moi, bien sûr. Je ne voudrais pas que tu l'abîme cela va de soi !  
  
*POV de Draco*  
  
Draco avait presque dit "le casse" ou pour la vexée "le salisse avec ton corps de Sang de Bourbe" mais il ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Alors il avait opté pour une solution entre les deux. En plus il était plus qu'une tradition du côté Malefoy.  
  
A présent, ils étaient dehors devant les gradins. Draco se recula pour qu'Hermione puisse s'installer confortablement. Il se pencha vers elle.  
  
- Prête ? demanda-t-il  
  
Hermione avait l'air pétrifiée. Il savait ce à quoi elle pensait, c'était évident. On pouvait carrément lire sur son visage. C'était quelque chose comme "qu'est-ce qu'elle était entrain de faire, elle s'apprêtait à s'envoler avec Malefoy" et "elle devait être complètement cinglée pour oser faire ça" et "rien ne va ici".  
  
Hermione eu le souffle coupé. Il pouvait voir leurs souffles se mélanger ensemble, les vapeurs disparaissants alors qu'Hermione saisissant sa main, fit passer sa jambe fine de l'autre côté du balai. Ils eurent un léger frisson lorsqu'ils se frôlèrent.  
  
Une fois que Draco ai vu qu'elle était confortablement installée, et en tenant fermement sa taille il décolla lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer et accéléra. Ce geste laissa un cri perçant sortir de la bouche de la Griffondor.  
  
- Draco, oh silteplait Draco moins vite, dit-elle en criant de nouveau.  
  
Il mit ses mains sur son estomac avec une seule pour la rassurer. [j'explique, il met les mains d'Hermione sur son estomac à elle avec une de ses mains à lui. Compris ? Non parce que c'est plus simple en anglais !]  
  
- C'est lent Hermione, dit-il.  
  
Draco poussa un cri [du genre hou hou ! cf le Titanic !]. Il plana au- dessus du lac gelé, trouvant un grand bloque de glace dont il se servirent pour se poser. Il amorça leur descente sur celui-ci. La roche, bien que complètement plate, était gelée.  
  
- Pyrotio, dit-il et de la chaleur sortie de sa baguette magique.  
  
La glace fondue et la neige qui était autour commença à s'amincir. Il posa leurs pieds sur la roche mais restèrent dessus jusqu'à Draco soit sûr qu'ils ne glisseraient pas.  
  
Draco essaya de descendre du balai, mais Hermione était toujours accorochée désespérément dessus.  
  
- Granger ? Ca va ?  
  
Hermione haleta ce qu'elle était entrain de faire et laissa descendre Draco. Draco ne pu le nier. Il avait aimé sentir son corps contre le sien. Il expira silencieusement pendant qu'il descendait.  
  
Ils s'assirent et admirèrent la vue pendant une seconde. Ensuite des tonnes de questions affluaient dans l'esprit de Draco. Il était tellement curieux qu'il demanda à Hermione, en dépit de son esprit, le vrai Draco, lui dit non et baillât.  
  
- C'était quoi ta première magie ? Tu sais ce qui à indiqué à Dumbeldore que tu étais une sorcière et que tu devrais étudier ?  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? demanda Hermione en le regardant  
  
- Je veux dire, comme moi, ma première magie a été lorsque j'ai vidé un verre de vin rouge par la pensée sur des ministres lors d'un banquet important.  
  
- Oh, tu veux dire ça, dit-elle en commençant à rire nerveusement au souvenir de cet évènement, eh bien, j'ai transformé mon cousin en crapaud.  
  
Draco pouvait dire que la situation était comique, elle était la meilleur en classe de métamorphose. Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux.  
  
- Je. *rire nerveux* ne peux pas croire que tu ai versé du vin rouge sur des ministres, dit-elle en éclatant de rire  
  
Draco arrêta de rire pour pouvoir parler.  
  
- Un *rire* crapaud ?  
  
A force de rire, ils tombèrent en arrière sur la roche, regardant fixement les nuages. Mais c'était le début de l'hiver et le ciel entier était un nuage à lui tout seul. Ils ne virent aucun ciel bleu, mais pratiquement invisible mais pourtant bien là, le soleil.  
  
- Pourquoi tu me détestes ? demanda Hermione  
  
- Je ne te déteste pas, dit-il sérieusement, Potter oui et Weasley également.  
  
- Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu me rabaisse et tu te moques de moi ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux [à elle]  
  
- Parce que je dois le faire, répondit-il en s'assayant aussi. Avec ses questions il continua, tu vois, tu dois faire ce genre de chose à Serpentard. C'est comme une espèce d'initiation. Même si tu trouve qu'une personne est plus gentille qu'une autre, un nombre très faible dans le monde, tu dois l'humilier pour pouvoir garder ta place là bas.  
  
- C'est vraiment triste. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as choisie moi ? demanda-t-elle  
  
- Je ne t'es pas choisie, un autre Serpentard l'a fait pour moi. Et je ne voulais pas te choisir.  
  
La tension était tellement montée que vous auriez pu la coupée avec un couteau. Inconsciemment, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Leurs lèvres n'étant plus qu'à un pouce les unes des autres.  
  
- Mr et Mrs, le dîner est servi, dit une petite voix derrière eux les ramenant à la réalité et les faisant s'éloigner de cinq pouces l'un de l'autre.  
  
Draco regarda derrière lui. Un minuscul elfe de maison avec une crête de Poudlard leur souriaient. Il était trop jeune pour se rendre compte qu'il les avaient dérangés.  
  
- Eh merde, pensa Draco alors qu'ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.  
  
*Bien plus tard dans la soirée*  
  
Hermione fut distante le reste de la journée, et Draco était encore plus confus que lorsqu'il avait été obligé boire une potion de confusion pour un test lors d'un cours de Rogue.  
  
Chacun pensait la même chose : Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai faillit l'embrasser ? Et tous les deux avaient la même réponse de la part de leurs consciences respectives. Parce que tu l'aime !  
  
Il était neuf heures et demie, et Draco était assit sur une chaise, Hermione à celle qui lui était opposée. Hermione se contenta de fixer le feu, cherchant une meilleure réponse que celle qu'elle avait déjà. Draco maniait les cordes aléatoires de sa guitare, sans se soucier de ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Lui aussi cherchait une autre réponse plus satisfaisante, seulement par le son que faisait la guitare.  
  
- Je vais me coucher, dit Hermione finalement. Ce geste si soudain fit tomber de sa chaise Draco, qui s'écroula sur le sol. Hermione effrayée de faiblir à nouveau remonta en vitesse dans son dortoir.  
  
Draco décida d'aller se coucher lui aussi. Tandis qu'il était dan son lit, il y pensa un peu plus.  
  
- Demain il faudra qu'on ai une petite discussion Hermione Granger.  
  
*POV Hermione pour finir*  
  
La raison pour laquelle Hermione était partie, était parce qu'elle était très embarrassée de penser à lui. Elle croyait que s'il n'était pas dans la chambre avec elle, elle cesserai de penser à lui.  
  
Cependant, elle avait tort. Elle n'arrêta pas de penser à lui dans son lit. Elle prit alors une décision provoquant le trouble dans ses pensées.  
  
- J'irai lui parler demain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A suivre ! J'essaierai de mettre la suite très bientôt ! 


End file.
